The present invention relates broadly to fluid couplings having a female member or coupler and a male member or plug, and more particularly to a short-body plug for such couplings.
Detachable fluid couplings are used to connect fluid lines. The fluid coupling includes a coupler and a plug that can be plugged into the coupler. Within the coupler, there are locking elements that hold the plug in the coupler, so that it is not pushed out by the hydraulic force of the fluid. In addition, capturing means can also be contained in the coupler, that hold the plug in an intermediate position, so that fluid under pressure can escape into the atmosphere without a backward force appearing that would push the plug out.
The plug used for this consists of a tube-shaped male end and a threaded end. The male end is inserted in the socket, while the threaded end is provided to attach the plug to a hose or a tube line. The plug is made correspondingly long, which is especially problematic when the plug is attached to a stiff, immovable part, for example a cylinder valve.
It is believed that a short-body plug would be desirable.